No banheiro, un ONESHOT
by NanaJeevas
Summary: O que aconteceria se Deidara ficasse preso no banheiro totalmente nu com Tobi?


**• One-shot, ou seja, apenas um capitulo**

**• Naruto não me pertence, coisa e tal. Se pertencesse Deidara teria fugido pra uma ilha yaoi com o Tobi, un.**

**• Sim, yaoi é dois caras se pegando, se não gosta não leia.**

**• Gomen companheiras fan-girls, não é lemon. D:**

**Se gostares, por favor mandem reviews. :3**

**Agora, eis a one-shot.  
**

**•**

Deidara acabara de voltar de uma missão muito exaustiva, porém divertida. Ele não se importava quantas horas passaria fora de casa, desde que explodisse alguma coisa. Mas depois tinha que agüentar toda aquela dor corporal. Seu corpo estava todo suado, queria tomar um banho rapidamente. Trancou-se no quarto e pegou uma toalha vermelha, um pouco ''explodida'', com certas manchas de algo que foi queimado. Entrou no banheiro, jogando toda a sua roupa pelo chão, olhou-se no espelho e estava com uma olheira enorme em baixo de seus profundos olhos azuis.  
- Merda, un. – Resmunga o loiro colocando uma de suas mãos doloridas em seu ombro esquerdo, que havia machucado em algum lugar. Olha para o Box bufando, e entra dando passos pesados com cara de tédio. Logo após terminar seu banho, sai do Box deixando pegadas de água pelo chão de mármore do banheiro, pega a toalha que havia pendurado e a coloca sobre o pescoço. Pega sua escova de dente, mas acaba a deixando cair no chão, perto do armarinho do banheiro. Resmungou alguma coisa inaudível, e se agachou para pega-la. Ao olhar para baixo do armário, viu a ultima coisa que queria ter visto.  
- D-Deidara-sempai?  
Os olhos do loiro ficaram arregalados, ainda não tinha digerido o que estava vendo.  
- TO-TOBI? O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? – Deidara da um salto para traz, enrolando a toalha na cintura. Estava ficando vermelho de vergonha, e raiva.  
- Tobi entrou para pegar o sabonete, e a porta bateu com o vento. Depois a porta não quis mais abrir.  
Deidara se vira para a porta, estava sem maçaneta. Era tudo que ele precisava, ficar preso seminu com um homem com uma mente de uma criança. Começou a ficar desesperado, até que teve uma idéia.  
- Vou explodir a porta, un! – Deu um sorriso maléfico encarando a porta, dessa vez teria um motivo bom o bastante para poder explodir algo dentro de casa.  
- Não, Deidara-senpai! Lembra o que o Sasori falou pra você quando explodiu o sofá porque não estava achando o controle remoto?

- É verdade, não posso sair explodindo tudo aqui, un. – Deidara se senta no chão, pensativo e nervoso. Tobi observava o corpo molhado de Deidara, cima abaixo com um olhar ingênuo por traz da máscara.  
Deidara reparou tal olhar e virou-se para Tobi, perguntando:  
- O que foi?  
- N-nada não, Deidara-senpai. - disse Tobi.  
Continuaram pensando no que fazer. Mas não é fácil você conseguir pensar em algo em um banheiro apertadinho, junto com dois caras: Um com uma máscara de impressão digital e outro, seminu, só de toalha e todo molhadinho.  
A coisa complica, não é mesmo? Pois é, esse era o estado deles.  
A situação deles estava ficando cada vez mais "quente". O que Deidara não notou, é que estava sentado com as pernas A-BER-TAS. E Tobi não parava de olhar.  
- Que grande. - disse Tobi, pensando alto de mais.  
- HEIN? - perguntou Deidara.  
O loiro notou a "mancada" e logo fechou as pernas, mais vermelho que o cabelo do próprio Sasori.  
Tobi tem uma idéia e se vira para Deidara, anunciando:  
- Vou tomar banho também.  
Deidara fica meio... 'MASQUEDIABOS?!'.  
- Você não tem droga de toalha alguma, un. - disse Deidara.  
- Mas você tem. - disse Tobi.  
- Divide comigo, né? - Tobi estava com olhinhos brilhando por baixo da máscara.  
- POR QUE EU IRIA DIVIDIR COM VOCÊ?! - berrou Deidara.  
- Eu tenho o sobretudo, você pode se cobrir. - disse Tobi.  
- Você sabe que eu não confio em você. - disse Deidara.  
Aquelas palavras partiram o coração de Tobi. Despiu-se, sem olhar para Deidara e entrou no Box.  
Agora o louro olhava para aquele corpo, corando furiosamente.  
Deidara estava com a imensa vontade de tomar outro banho. Mas não sabia por quê.  
- Ahn... Tobi... - disse Deidara.  
- Hum? - perguntou do Box.  
- Posso tomar banho... Com você? - perguntou Deidara.  
Por dentro, Tobi dava pulinhos, mas também não sabia por quê.  
- Se quiser. - disse Tobi. - Não tem nada aí por de baixo dessa toalha que eu não tenha visto.  
"Argh, ele ta abusando." - pensou Deidara.  
- Idiota, un. - disse Deidara se levantando. - Ah, mudei de idéia.

- DESCULPA SENPAI, EU ESTAVA SÓ BRINCAAAANDO! - berrava Tobi.  
Tobi saiu de repente do Box, mas tropeçou e caiu em cima de Deidara, a toalha do mesmo voou looooonge.  
- M-MAS O QUÊ?! TOBI! - berrou Deidara.  
O loiro pegou a toalha e quando foi puxá-la, rasgou. Tobi estava meio que em cima dela.  
- A-Agora dividiu mesmo... Un. - Falou Deidara, espantado.  
- Deidara-senpai... - Tobi tirou a máscara e encarou Deidara, estava muito vermelho.  
Deidara notou a beleza do rapaz. Ele não era só bonito nas 'partes baixas'mas também, era de rosto.  
Tobi continuava a encarar o rosto levemente corado de Deidara. O loiro não tinha noção do que ele iria fazer, e nem imaginava.  
- Deidara-senpai... - Tobi aproximava-se mais de Deidara.  
- Tobi... Espera... - Deidara deu um passo para trás e se viu encurralado na parede, enquanto Tobi se aproximava mais dele.  
Tobi não hesitou em colar sem corpo contra o de Deidara. A coisa tava bem quente. Tobi olhou sério nos olhos azuis do loiro e logo o beijou com muita vontade.  
Deidara o beijou, com uma vontade... Mas o que ele estaria fazendo? Beijando um homem?  
"Ah, quem liga..." - Pensou ele, e abraçou Tobi, passando a mão pelo seu corpo.  
Tobi sem querer dá uma batida na porta, ou seja, sinal de que está gostando.  
Do outro lado da porta, encontravam-se Sasori, Konan, Pein e Hidan.  
- Adorei a idéia, Pein. - disse Konan.  
- Que inveja... - resmungou Sasori.  
- Inveja de quê, Danna? - perguntou Hidan.  
- Nada, nada não. - disse Sasori. "Que vontade de arrombar essa porta..." - pensou o ruivo.  
Tobi começou a bagunçar os cabelos do loiro. Aquele beijo estava ficando ardente de mais.  
Deidara estava com uma vontade de "enfiar" alguma coisa "em algum lugar". Aquele clima de agarração no banheiro estava excitante demais. Ele deslizava a mão por qualquer puta parte do corpo perfeito de Tobi. Até na bunda. Deu um beliscão e deixou o beijo mais ardente. Mas ele estava com medo de "enfiar esse alguma coisa". Talvez Tobi queira também "enfiar" alguma coisa nele.

Como o chão estava meio molhado, ninguém sabe como Tobi acabou escorregando e caindo com Deidara em cima dele. Ele estava deitado no chão e Deidara em cima dele, o beijando. Ele parou o beijo para pegar fôlego, acabou ficando 'de quatro' em cima de Tobi.  
- Eu falei que é grande, ta encostando em mim, Senpai. - disse Tobi.  
- Tobi... - disse Deidara. - Você ta passando dos limites, eu vou te castigar, un.  
- Ah que tipo de castigo é esse, Senpai? - perguntou Tobi com uma voz manhosa.  
- Isso, un. - disse Deidara, iniciando um beijo ardente. Passava sua mão boba por boa parte do corpo de Tobi.  
- Tobi... - disse Deidara. - Você ta passando dos limites, eu vou te castigar.  
- Ah que tipo de castigo é esse, Senpai? - perguntou Tobi com uma voz manhosa.  
- Isso, un. - disse Deidara, iniciando um beijo ardente. Passava sua mão boba por boa parte do corpo de Tobi.  
- S-senpai...  
- Eu vou te explodir, un.  
No começo Tobi se assustou, quando ele dizia que ia explodir algo, não era brincadeira. Mas notou o olhar um tanto malicioso de Deidara, isso deixou tobi bem ''animado''.  
Depois de alguns minutos de agarramento, começou a acontecer algo muito...  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado da porta, se reuniam todos os restantes membros da Akatsuki e mais uma porrada de gente, só querendo escutar.  
O banheiro foi tomado por barulhos de uma pessoa ofegante e gemidos de outra. Isso até mais tarde.  
Depois de Deidara fazer várias coisas com Tobi e Tobi o mesmo, começaram a se beijar. Depois se levantaram para tentar sair daquele banheiro, fazer certas coisas no chão gelado e molhadinho, não é confortável.  
Deidara estava com o sobretudo da Akatsuki e Tobi com a roupa preta. Tentaram abrir e não conseguiram. Logo a porta abriu.  
Pain, Konan, Sasori, Hidan, e muitas outras pessoas, estavam grudadas na porta. Tobi e Deidara olharam assustados, o mesmo tinha vontade de dar um Katsu em TODOS ali.  
Tentaram disfarçar, Zetsu se escondeu atrás duma planta, ele praticamente ficou INVISIVEL.

Kisame se apertou atrás do aquário, enquanto os outros mexiam na mobília pra fingir que não sabiam de nada.  
- Mas que diabos estavam fazendo aí?! - berrou Deidara corado.  
- Naaaaada. – Konan empurra todos para fora, deixando apenas Deidara e Tobi lá dentro. Tranca a porta e encosta o ouvido na mesma, esperando que eles fiquem tão entediados a ponto de fazer tuuudo de novo.


End file.
